1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tracking and guidance systems. More specifically, the present invention relates data processing systems and techniques for radar tracking systems and the like.
While the present invention is described herein with reference to illustrative embodiments for particular applications, it should be understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings provided herein will recognize additional modifications, applications and embodiments within the scope thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a tracking system to maintain an accurate track file on a target, the system must receive data at regular intervals relating to the target's position and movement. Unfortunately, for a number of reasons, such information may not always be available on a continuous basis. When the flow of tracking data is intermittent or otherwise interrupted, conventional tracking systems have not been able to measure all the parameters necessary to determine a target cue (range, range rate, and aspect angle, for example) and therefore have heretofore simply operated on the basis that the target must be within some "uncertainty zone". This problem becomes particularly acute when such data is unavailable for extended periods of time.
Conventional systems typically assume a worst case target maneuver which results in excessively large uncertainty zones. This, leads to data losses and excessively long target search times. This, in turn, compounds target discrimination and association problems with obviously undesirable consequences for commercial and military applications. Further, multi-parameter searches, (i.e., for range, range rate, and possibly angle) for initial target acquisition and minimum system complexity, dictate that the uncertainty bounds be minimized within the constraints of possible target maneuver.
There is therefore a need in the art for a system and technique for minimizing the uncertainty zone resulting from an interruption in the availability of target tracking data.